The Mysterious Conspiracy
by RaisingTheCrescendo
Summary: Greg becomes saved by a new age girl, who believes he could do no wrong. He trys to prove her wrong. Bridget trys to change his life.


_**Authors Notes: **__I listened to SR-71 broken hand while I was writing this. It fits the story: D. they're a really good band. They have some funny lyrics too:]. Umm well this is a small description. _

_**Description: **__ I was willing myself to breath, the snow was coming down harder, my dorm window was fogging up with my breath as the little snowflakes fell, his body radiant in the snow, I never seen this boy before. When I woke I thought it was all a dream or was it?_

_**WARNING!**__ I do own this story is not based off anyone else's character. It's based off real live people and they are very much in my life :]. Those people ask me discreetly not to impose where they lived. So….. PRETTY MUCH; DO NOT STALK MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY! By the way my parents are alive but aunt Juju isn't T_T PINK RIBBON R.I.P. I LOVE YOU AUNT JUJU! _

The Mysterious Conspiracy

Greg Past

_The castle walls of darkened stillness rang of accursed screams and shouting. One villager outside was leading the horror of this destructive force pace. They grew closer maybe around 200 ft., my breath was quickening because the walls trembled, almost giving in as the hell fire burned when the torches came nearer. From up on the top floor, I heard the sudden moment of my parents jumping down gracefully off the wing intricately designed stairs that were white marble with tiny granite gray specs. I ran my fingers over the cold glass-like surface to soothe my wired nerves hoping its long history see me through._

_My eyes slowly found their way back to my parents' unreadable faces, my mother looking wryly and contently into my father's eyes almost like she was seeing in his very soul. Then like being awakened by my very gaze, their eyes turned back to my startled face. My mother squatted down to my eye level, and she said bluntly " Greg, this is our last gift to you, our eternal lives are going to end as you grow older and stop at seventeen, these two things will remind of your responsibility of finding a mate". _

_My parents glanced at each other then father nodded. Father came behind mother and unbuckled her sparkling silver crescent moon necklace that eerily glowed in the moonlight and mother touch fathers hand and gently slid off a ring that had a black diamond shape crescent in the middle with silver around the sides. (Like a class ring pretty much) The faces impassible and their eyes dulled. Mother kissed me on the top of the head as a tear slid down her cheek. Father took me in one of his in escapable hugs. He whispered in a raspy voice, "Stay strong". I was going to ask where they were going as they turned toward the door, but I realized to late and new exactly what mother meant by last gifts. _

_Her and father were walking closer and closer to the hell fire and angry villagers. I screamed for them to stop until my voice was leaving my very throat. They turned and as small piece of relief flooded through my veins thinking they would come back, only to find a small yet hurtful word coming out of my mother's mouth, "go…." Her voice cracked trying to hold back her imminent feelings. I swallowed, "Mother…. Father…. Please don't go", my mind could neither process nor understand why they were doing this. My father was the one to answer, "We know, put on my ring and go"; his voice was cold yet indifferent. I didn't put the ring on, I just watched them leave. They walked through the marble arch of the huge cherry wood door, their figures fading from my view because the haze of the blackened hellish smoke.  
_

_All I could here was the blaze of fire crackling from the now smoke-filled open door. The horrid screams rang in my ears play over continuously until I was to the point I covered my ears to try to make it stop. I ran away from the smoking house, never looking back because I knew if I did I would have ran straight back to find my parents. I coughed as the smell of burnt flesh entered my lungs. I stopped to try and clear my clouded thoughts by the small pond I used to seat by. My eyes were starting to burn and tear up because of the contaminated air. My lungs were contracting and stinging from the smell of the polluted air. I opened my hand. The ring father gave me had made a small red circle in the palm of my hand turning my hand of a ghastly shade of white._

_I slid the cold metal over my knuckle with the moon facing up; it was if I could feel my parents breathing by my sides. I felt stronger than I ever was or would have been ever. Then all my body could fill is angry, no other emotion would come through. I tried to overcome it, but my ferocity became uncontrollable. Bloodthirsty rage, my whole body trembled with it, it was like it was pulsing and running in a never ending cycle through my body. My parents were gone….. I clenched my fists. There never coming back for something they didn't do. My finger nails dug into my skin blood ran down my fingers dropping onto the ashen grass. My body felt like it was on fire, it was swallowing me whole._

_I turned, my eyes narrowing toward the small house that made a light of its own. I wasn't far not to see this though, two dark figures posted on the top of it. It made me feel sick, I tried to calm myself down saying it's not them or it could be someone else, but my conscious new better. I study the figures more, their limbs lay at impossible angles and their heads were just laid limp and lifeless against the outside wall of the house._

_I didn't know how but my rage was worsened because now it was like I had 20 furious infernos burning my insides to the out at their upmost power. I still was trying to say that wasn't them anyway to even attempt to calm down. I squinted trying to see again who the bodies belonged to, but the smoke kept getting thicker and hazer by the minute. The ashes from the burnt grass were trying to grow into a smaller fire because they had consumed every bit of fuel there was until the small pond._

"_Creak", I jumped away quickly from the spot my feet just had been permanently planted in as a branch fell from a deteriorating tree. It's all ruined, my thoughts coming to realization, my life itself hadn't been all that great, but it had been a life with a family. I was pulled out of my thoughts because of a screaming villager and my new surroundings. I was curious of how I got up on the rooftop, but even more of how I had just been by the pond around 2 seconds ago. My eyes darted toward the bodies that hung cordially in the black haze of smog from the hell fire. I study them, they were indeed my parents, but all I could was smile at the villager come toward me. I heard shouts from the stair that led to the rooftop, my smile widen. A small whisper entered my head, "Revenge, kill them"._

_As they came closer of the top of the staircase my revenge became clearer to me. The small and needy figures of the villager were trying to close in on me. One man yelled, "What do we do we have no more hell fire". "Stab him to death", the other said smiling also. That comment did me in I gave up to that small whisper, I lashed out at the villager who had spoke so rudely about me. "Go to hell, you monster", the man replied, his knife shaking in his hand. I pushed him down against the cold hard concrete, blood splattered onto my face and lips. I just licked them, his blood wasn't the best. I smiled again as he coward, kicked him off the roof, his body thudding against the ground as he hit. The blood had splattered onto my gray pants and may white button-up shirt making it look speckled. I pounced on another one and took my left hand and broke his neck. I thought to myself how easy this is, I smirked._

_The remaining villager fled and I left them. They knew I would come for them one at a time, savoring killing each of them off like flies. I gazed again to see if any were brave enough to remain. A small boy around my age was staring back at me in fear. His eyes almost glazed over and his figure stiffened as I looked him over. His muscles tensed and looked like they were starting to strain; I heard a rough swallow go down his small throat. His facial features were fear, helplessness, and hurt. My throat rumbled into a growl, "Go if you value your life". He stood as stiff as before but then he took his chance and bolted like a scared deer making the ashes and fallen branches fly everywhere. I smiled to myself accomplishment was a great thing._

_It was mid-day as I walked slowly into the town waiting for the king's horse soldiers to come after me. The dust on the road swirled as if I was being picked up by the sudden wind making it into beautiful patterns. I walked furiously toward the white castle shrouded in mist, my feet carrying me as I hiked toward it through the dirt roads at a never baying pace. People were staring at the clouds of dust and cowering in the very streets, young children being held tightly by their mothers. All I could do was smile, but it didn't come out as a smile. I realized my smiles had become only smirks._

_The mothers and fathers faces were lite with the same confusion and were trying to focus on my racing figure as I flew through the streets of Taskeswoods. A young child was sitting in front of a glass window that belonged to a bakery. I stopped at that very window, and gaped at my appearance. My once brown hair had turned a silvery gray color, which was cut short and spiky- like fashion that made my face look colder like ice. My clear blue eyes had been tainted with grays and greens looking like a storm cloud flickering through them. My body was going into shock not over my hair or eyes, but my body looked older and taller. My chest was muscular and shoulders broader._

_My height was around 5"6 and my arms were wider and packed with thick hard muscles. I found dried blood on the bottom of my chin and was starting to crumble and dry into flakes that fell off. I felt like a totally different person and I realized I was. I was no longer Greg Laytnea; it no longer fit me at all. I was trying to find myself a new name looking deep into my memories and it popped into my head. I will call myself Sage, mother used to always cook with sage leaf. I saw sadness flash across my face. I quickly struggled to hide it. I ran so fast away from that reflective glass that I almost knocked the kid over and my eyes were starting to blur.  
_

_I know what I am, I am a vampirarc, it was no shock. It felt like the right word for me and my appearance. The white castle or the crystal castle called by only superiors was beautiful. I stopped around 20 feet away and dusted my clothes off. I smirked thinking I would look like a threat because of the blood stains that ran in small threads down my chin. I took the liberty to enjoy my surroundings. The guards looked at my surprisingly as I confidently walked up to them and asked for entrance. He looked across to his fellow guard and he just nodded, I smiled proudly to myself that I had been scary enough for them to just let me in._

_The white walls were aligned with different pictures and beautiful architecture with mosaics filling the empty spaces. I came across the final door to find it guarded by a number of four. I simply said, "Let me pass", while flashing my ring and filling my pocket for the reassuring clink of the necklace. The guards grabbed the ember corners of the doors and drag it open._

_The king's voice boomed, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET ANYONE IN! YOU INSOLENCENT…" He saw me and his face went pale and whiter than a clean sheet. He shifted nervously in his seat as I approached him. I suggested I treaty between your people and my kind, being attacked and having to deal with these annoyances are getting on my nerves. I said this so bluntly and plainly all he could was nodded his head. So this is an agreement, I asked wanting to verify. He simply nodded and grabbed the abandon paper and ink near his throne. I stated, _

"_We stay away and hidden, while you and your Puritans stay away." He quickly drew up the document and signed it furiously. I smirked as I walked away from the crystal castle in leisure. Since 1812 to this year it has worked and it continues to in 2011. I took the small necklace out of my pocket and clasped it into my hand. I will find her; I will find my mate and do my duty. My duty was to restore the honor to the vampirarc family of the Laytnea, the royal family. I sighed as the horse men had followed me, not listening to their orders. I turned around to explain myself to the bothersome horsemen. It was going to be a long day_

_X.X.X_

Aunt Juju, it always sounded right in my mind when I said I guess because it was habit, but when her friends came over they always said it's so cut that she called him that. "Bridget you're going to be late, everyone else will be already settled by the time you get there", she exclaimed. I sighed; my aunt thought it would be good for me to get away from home.I was hoping for a vacation, but she came up with a boarding school instead. GTBSE, Gaitalin Tates Boarding School of Excellence, it was supposedly a warm upbeat school for gifted kids that have a 3.5 or higher grade average.

I drug my suitcase off my bed and down the stairs taking a chunk of it with me. Aunt Judy grimaced as she preached about picking thing up. I liked to see her pick this up, I weighs like 90 pounds I thought. When she preached it always reminded me of how my own parents had sounded. I miss them, Aunt Juju is great but we have no blood relation. She is my god-mother. I grabbed my purse that was lying on the kitchen table, not looking where I was going, just deep in thought.

As I looked up I had walked in, my mom's old guest room, that was usually closed off. I walked slowly toward the bed studying the ruby red quilt lined with gold around the seams. The walls an almost sandy tan color, my eyes glanced around and found a pair of pictures on the mahogany chest. My mother and father standing at their alter at the wedding, and Aunt Juju and mom holding me together. Silently a tear crept from the corner of my eye and I closed my eyes. I felt the hand of despair start to creep upon me.

My throat felt like it was closing up and it was getting harder to breath. I jumped on the bed, its soft fabric tickling my skin. My body was starting to fill hot and shaken. The tremors wouldn't subside, I heard aunt juju worried voice, "Bridget where are you, we need to go!", "Bridget!" I could hear the rising panic that laced her voice. I tried to speak, but and another tidal wave of tears came over me. The cover was starting to become wet and scratchy, the material wasn't soft like velvet anymore. I curled up into a ball and the fatigue of worrying was taking over my body.

X.X.X

IN BRIDGET'S DREAM

I looked around seeing where I was, and my room was cold. Actually ice cold, I realized it was my old bed room.

My old pink sheets, my old furniture, and my old lavender paint that was pilling off the walls. The old beige cover that hung that hung over my window was back. You could see the small snowflakes falling and hitting the already iced over ground. I scooted over in front of it and blinked.

A boy no that's the wrong, the young man was just standing there, his eyes staring straight back into mine. His face showed no emotion, his body was in a relaxed position. How could he not be cold, his white button-up shirt was stained already, but you could tell it was wet. Yet he stood there like the snow wasn't falling and it was 80 degrees outside.

His gray silver hair blew in the wind and the snow blew across his body, I squinted trying to see his figure. The snow whited out my vision, and when it let up he was gone. I looked around there was no sign he was there. No footprints in the snow, no indention anywhere.

End of the Dream

X.X.X

I finally found the strength to sit up, but vision still wavered. I thought to myself it was just a dream, just a crazy dream. Dizziness was trying to over take me. The large glass mirror lined the wall in front of me, my appearance was disturbing. Mascara traced lines down my face making me look like a girl from a horror movie.

I clasped my hands over my face trying to recollect myself. I heard Aunt Judy's footsteps come in the room. She said, "Get yourself cleaned up, we are already 4 hours to registration so try to hurry, honey". She smiled. I walked to the bathroom, and washed my face. Not bothering to put makeup on this time.

I grabbed my suitcase and purse, while brushing my teeth. I headed out the door and walking on the hot pavement barefooted before I realized I had no shoes on. I let Aunt Juju put my stuff up in the trunk as I ran back into the house to grab so sandals.

I slipped on a pair of burnt orange roman sandals, and head out the door again jogging to please Aunt Juju who was already pulling out of the driveway. As we were driving a looked out at the hilly and rocky scenery. Then my thoughts drifted to the boy I saw in my dream wondering about his odd appearance and his muscular arms. I shook my head and thought about what was awaiting when I got to the boarding school. I sighed today was going to be a long day.

Thank you for reading I am going to try to update every week.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

:]

Bridget :D


End file.
